


Sun Doesn't Shine on the Same Dog's Tail All the Time

by Aslinn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Hanzo takes in a stray, Human Genji Shimada, Implied Relationships, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Mild Language, Multi, Rating May Change, Slow Burn, Witch Curses, reverse!werewolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:59:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9653072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aslinn/pseuds/Aslinn
Summary: Hanzo finds a stray dog, feeling bad for the wretched thing, he adopts it.Jesse McCree is in a bit of a pickle, luckily for him a mighty fine fella comes along.Reverse!Werewolf fic in which Jesse is not actually a werewolf, but he is cursed and he is very fluffy.





	1. Stray Dogs and Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Basically unBeta'd! If you notice something please let me know. Updating might not be regular. I have only written part 1 so far, but I have an idea of how I would like the story to go.
> 
> So this AU came about when I joking said you draw McCree as a ball of hair with eyes to an artist, and they drew what is basically a small, fluffy dog but with McCree's hat and a cigarillo. That is basically what McCree looks like while in his dog form.
> 
> Link to drawing: [Pupper McCree](https://twitter.com/sakurabutt/status/829880493869002752)
> 
> Check out Sakura at:  
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sakurabutt)  
> [Tumblr](http://sakuraa.tumblr.com)

It was 12pm on a Saturday and Hanzo was carrying groceries home when he felt more than saw something brush up against his leg. He looked down to see a frankly filthy looking dog. If it could even be called a dog, it looked more like a ball of hair with eyes...And strangely enough a cowboy hat. 

The thing looks up at Hanzo panting expectantly, wagging its little tail. Hanzo had to admit it did look awfully cute. The poor thing must be a stray, given how messy its fur looked. Hanzo crouched down putting his groceries down to pet the dog. His fur was softer then he thought it would be. 

“Why hello there, are you lost?” His hand gently rubbed the back of its head, just under were the hat sat.

The dog yipped back at happily, eagerly leaning into the Hanzo’s hand; its little tail waggling even faster. 

“Hmm...No collar. Do you have a home, little one?”

The dog seemed to huff in response, and then whined forlornly at him. It seemed like the dog understood what he was saying, though it may have been coincidence. Hanzo sighed; he could leave this poor creature by itself. Genji was always at him about at least getting a pet if he was going to refuse to go out and social so he wouldn’t be so lonely sitting at home alone all the time. 

“Alright then, come with me.”

The dog borked excitedly; waggling his tail and doing a little jump. Hanzo chuckled as he rose, grabbing his bag and continuing to walk home. Luckily, there was a pet store along the way. He would need to grab a few things.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

“Alright, we are here.” Hanzo announced ceremoniously as he unlocked the door of the apartment and pushed the door open. The dog eager walked in panting, its tail still wagging. Hanzo smiled as he closed the door behind him.  
Hanzo apartment was a decent size, minimally but tastefully decorated. He had a rather large open living space, with the kitchen in the corner close to the front door. It was only separated from the kitchen from the living room were the counters. The living room was bright and airy, as it had a balcony attached with glass sliding doors. From the living room there was short hallway that led to Hanzo’s bedroom with en suite and his home office. 

The dog was looking around, taking it in as Hanzo walked into the kitchen to put his bags down on the counter and unpack them. He took out the water and food bowls he had got for the dog immediately, and filled one with water. 

“Come here, boy.” He called gently to the dog. The dog eagerly joined him into the kitchen. He put the water down, and the dog quickly started to lap at the water. 

“Ah, you must have been thirsty...Here.” Hanzo also placed a bowl with some kibble in it down for the dog, who sniffed at it.  
While the dog was preoccupied, Hanzo went about putting all his other groceries away. He left one thing out; dog shampoo and a brush. Hanzo was a bit worried about trying to wash this dog he had found, it might struggle or bit him. But it had to be done, the dog was filthy. It had probably been out on the street for awhile. Hanzo picked up the shampoo.

“Come, follow me.” 

To the dog’s credit, it was obedient. It seemed to understand Hanzo with no issues. It made Hanzo thing the dog many have once had a family, but had been abandoned when they moved. It broke his heart to think someone could be so callous. 

He led the dog to his room. He noticed that the dog paused to stare at the bed. It almost looked like it licked its lips before turning back to Hanzo who had paused at the door to his bathroom. The dog waddled up to him, and Hanzo opened the door. He worried the dog would run away but instead it walked into the bathroom on its own accord. He put the shampoo down on the edge of his bath, and pulled off his t-shirt. He was likely going to get wet, so it was easier to just be shirtless. He could have sworn the dog’s eye went wide and licked its lips again. 

Carefully, Hanzo turned on the water, again waiting to see how the dog reacted. Instead it kept panting unfazed. Hanzo breathed out a sigh of relieve, adjusting the temperature of the water and putting the plug in the drain. He let it fill only a small amount before turning it off. 

“Alright now, boy, I am going to take this hat off and give you bath...Please don’t bite me.”

Gingerly, Hanzo removed the cowboy hat from the dog. Where or how it got the hat would likely remain a mystery, he supposed. It was definitely a hat meant for a human head, so how this small dog came to have it AND keep it on his head was quite baffling. Odder still was how the hat was decorated with a golden badge and bullets. The dog was looking him in the eye, watching him carefully it seemed now. He gently placed the hat down on the floor, out of the way which seemed to strangely placate the dog. 

Hanzo gently lifted the dog up and put him in the water. He held his breath, waiting for a struggle, but it didn’t come. Instead, to Hanzo’s surprise, the dog lay down and rolled, getting himself wet. I guess this was going to be much easier than he thought. It stood back up and Hanzo grabbed the shampoo, squeezing a large dollop into his hand and became to work it through the dog’s fur. The dog, on his part, seemed to be enjoying it immensely. It was leaning into his touch, seemingly basking in the attention it was receiving. A few times Hanzo had to cup some water to put on the dog to keep massaging the shampoo into the fur, but otherwise it was going well. 

When the dog was sufficiently lathered, Hanzo reach up and took the shower head out of the holder. He turned it on, away from the dog adjusting the temperature again before he turned it on the dog, washing away the shampoo.  
Hanzo was admittedly a little disgusted when he saw the suds and water that came off the dog going grey. He had been dirty after all. The dog actually looked relieved, like it knew it had been dirty and was excited to be clean again. Odd for a dog, Hanzo thought. He pulled the plug, giving the dog a second rinse before turning off the shower and put it back in the holder. This, of course, was when the dog decided to shake itself. Hanzo gasped at the cool water hit his bare torso. The dog looked wholly amused. 

Hanzo glared down at the dog. “You did that on purpose...” The dog looked like it was smiling at him. 

The dog was now resting comfortably on the floor, asleep. Hanzo had dried him off, and carefully brushed through its fur. It looked very pleased to be getting so much attention, and had even licked Hanzo cheek when he got a little bit too close to its face. Oddly enough, once he was done the dog had somehow managed to get that hat back on his head.

Hanzo was in the kitchen, preparing dinner to be cooked later tonight. He yawned tiredly as he covered the chicken he was marinading. He put everything back into the fridge and set the rice cooker to start. It was about 5pm, and Hanzo reasoned that he could also do with a nap much like his furry companion currently conked out on the floor. He lay down on the couch, falling asleep almost immediately. 

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hanzo awoke because he heard something. Groggily he opened his eyes; the sun had obviously just set. His vision was a little blurry, but he realised he could see something...SOMEONE...In his peripheral. Hanzo started back, throwing himself up against the armrest of his couch when he realised a man, a very naked man, now stood in the place where his dog had been resting. The man was grinning at him nervously, standing turned so Hanzo got a view of the side of him. Despite the shock, Hanzo’s eyes raked over the man. He was certainly burly. Hanzo’s mouth went dry. He had a thick torso and thighs, board shoulders, well-developed arms...Great butt. He had hair on his chest, with tanned skin, chestnut hair and a messy beard that still suited his square jaw. He was certainly very attractive; he looked like he was a man straight out of his dreams. Hanzo also then realised this man was wearing that same damned hat as the dog has been. Wait, maybe he was dreaming?

“...What.”

“Um, h-howdy there.” The man spoke with a thick southern drawl. 

“...What.”

“I-I guess yer wonderin’ why there’s a man naked in yer home, huh? Well...Itsa funny story.” The man nervously rubbed the back of his neck. Hanzo just kept staring dumbfounded. This had to be dream, right?

“Ya see, I was cursed...By a witch. Um...I was that dog yer brought home. I was cursed to be a dog, see. I couldn’t turn human until someone showed me some kindness...Um...But see, the problem is I can only turn human at night, so uh, so as soon as the sunset poof...An’ here I am.” He ended by laughing nervously. “Name’s Jesse by the way, Jesse McCree.”

Hanzo cursed in Japanese. “This is a dream. Genji was right, too long being alone and now I dream about stray dogs turning into attractive cowmen.”

Jesse’s eyebrows raised up to his hairline as a smug smile tugged at his lips. “Darlin’, I can assure you this ain’t no dream. Now, if’n ya don’t mind, do you have some clothes I can put on?”

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Hanzo’s mind was reeling. He was not dreaming. The man, Jesse, had actually been a dog. He had made Jesse explain the situation at least 5 more times. The man now sat next to him in a pair of Hanzo’s sweat pants that came up too high on his legs and hugged his behind much tighter than on him, and one of Hanzo’s old and oversized shirts that fit Jesse about right.  
“So...You are like a, reverse werewolf? A dog during the day, a man at night?”

“Yeah, somethin’ like that. But before ya invited me into yer home and took care o’ me I was a dog 24/7. Been that way probably a good three months now.” 

Hanzo stared at him in distressed. Three months as a dog? That would certain explain why he was filthy when he found him, how had he managed to even survive so long. 

“Look, I understand if ya want me to leave...It’s, a weird situation. Ya’ve already done so much for me already...I’d been a dog so long I think I was starting to forget what it was like to be human.” He thoughtfully scratched his beard.

“...What happens if you leave?” Hanzo choose the words carefully. He was unsure, but if this man was really cursed, would he go back to being a dog if Hanzo kicked him out.  
Jesse huffed out a breath. “Not real sure to tell ya the truth darlin’. Probably just turn back into a dog again...” He looked at Hanzo with a sorrowful smile on his face. It broke Hanzo’s heart that this man expected Hanzo to reject him so quickly. He needed help. Hanzo knew a little bit about curses himself, his hand gently touching his tattooed arm. 

“You may stay.” Hanzo was unsure how Jesse looked so much like he was a dog wagging a tail when he was currently a human. 

“Ah, thank ya kindly Darlin’. Not gonna lie to ya Sweetheart, I’m very relieved to hear ya say that. Been real RUFF.” Jesse smiled broadly. Hanzo groaned and put his head in his hands. 

“Do not make me reconsider, Cowboy.” Despite what he said, he could help but notice he was clearly blushing from Jesse’s casual use of pet names. 

“Say, I know this may be a lil’ awkward ta ask now, but what’s yer name parden?”

Hanzo started, looking back up at other man embarrassed. How could he forget to introduce himself?

“Ah! Please forgive my rudeness; Shimada Hanzo, at your service.”

Jesse gave him a wide grin, holding out his hand for handshake. Hanzo took it. It was a firm handshake, but he could have sworn Jesse held his hand a little longer than necessary, having ghosted his thumb over his knuckles. A blush threatened to break out on Hanzo’s face again. 

“Please ta make yer acquaintance, Hanzo.” McCree all but purred at him.  
Hanzo could help but feel a little thrill run through him at hearing his name said in this man’s deep, smoky voice, with his thick accent.


	2. The Pup Checks In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo takes Jesse to his own apartment as he can get his some of his own belongs. Jesse is able to contact his fathers to let them know he is okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to post chapter 2, so far this has been a hell month for me. But I did try to make it obvious from the get go this wouldn't be updated regularly, sorry. This is unbeta'd, so if you notice any glaring errors let me know. I'm probably going to add slow burn to the tags, because unfortunately I think it's gonna be a bit before these boys act on anything. I have no idea how long this fic is going to be, but I tend to write too much, and I've only got a vague plotline for the story so far, I'm kind of writing it as I go.
> 
> Sakura on twitter did another very cute drawing of smol doggo McCree with Hanzo this time!  
> Sakura's [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sakurabutt/)  
> [Link to original tweet](https://twitter.com/sakurabutt/status/830440110047055873)  
> 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to get in contact with me, the best way to do that is probably via my own [twitter!](https://twitter.com/AslinnCosplay)

Hanzo had agreed to take Jesse to his apartment that night so he could grab clothing and other items he might need during the hours he was human. Jesse said he knew had a friend who could help, another witch - but without his mobile he had no way of contacting anyone. Apparently that and his wallet were lost when he was cursed. He did have an address book at his home though, so getting it was a priority.

Hanzo was going to allow the other man use of his study as his own room for the time being. Originally, it had been his brother’s room but when he had moved out to live with his partner, Hanzo had turned it into a work space. He had a spare single bed and empty set of drawers in there though, and the room had a built-in wardrobe, and if Jesse helped him move his work desk and computer into the living room he was more than happy for the man to use it while human...And a dog as well, he supposed.

They worked out how this new arrangement would work for them over the dinner Hanzo had prepared, and Jesse all but inhaled. He gave Hanzo’s food easy compliments which made Hanzo fidget in his seat. Jesse apologised for wolfing the food down so fast, but it had been a long while since he had really eaten; especially something so delicious. Hanzo blushed, and rose to start clearly the table when McCree jumped up to stop him.

“Let me, Darlin’. Wouldn’t be proper, letting ya tidy up after ya also made dinner. And it’s the least I can do, since ya helped me out so much...An’ are lettin’ me stay here for an indefinite, I’m a complete stranger; a cursed one at that.”

Hanzo looked unsure. He wasn’t used to getting help, or letting people do things for him. Even when Genji had been here, he’d rarely helped out...Though his brother had changed a lot since meeting his partner, an ex-Shambli Omnic Monk. McCree’s reasoning was not unreasonable, though. Hanzo released his hold on the plates that Jesse was trying to take from him, causing his new house guest to give him a cheerful smile.

“I promise to make myself useful ‘round the house in anyway ya need, Darlin’. I’m sure yer a busy fella. I’m pretty handy, too. If you need something fixed ya let me know.” He said with a wink, continuing to clean up.

He began to whistle softly, and wandered into the kitchen to throw away food, and rinse and put away the crockery and other utensils that Hanzo had used to prepare dinner with into the dishwasher. Hanzo, in the meantime, decided to try and relax as much as one could with a stranger in their house. He curled up on the couch and idly flicked through his phone, checking his social media and messages. He could hear Jesse still whistling as he wiped down the counters and put the kitchen back the way it had been before Hanzo had made dinner.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They pulled into McCree’s unit complex later that night. Jesse was excited about the prospect of grabbing some clothing and other essentials. He hadn’t had a smoke in ages, a drink either; and he was itching for both. He lead Hanzo up the stairs to his unit, and paused nervously. 

“Now...I warn ya, it’s probably in a right state.” He went to take his hat off, realising he left it Hanzo’s and run his hand a few times through his hair instead. Hanzo only nodded in acknowledgement as he unlocked the door. 

Jesse knew he could be messy; “organised chaos” he had once called it when Gabe gave him a hard time. He tried his best to keep on top of things but he life could be...Complicated. Chaotic even. Hell he’d just spent the better part of year a dog. He’s probably have to come clean about his line of work with Hanzo soon. He was just worried about putting the guy off. He was already being very generous letting him stay with him...And it didn’t help that he found him gorgeous as hell. McCree genuinely wanted to make a good impression on the guy. Maybe try to get a little bit closer with him…

Jesse snapped himself out of that thought process. They’d just met, and things were weird. Better to play it very safe for the time being, try not to be too heavy-handed with the flirting - which would be a struggle. Jesse was naturally flirtatious, he couldn’t help himself or knew he was doing it half the time. 

Jesse switched the lights on and let out a sigh of relief. Blessedly, his home wasn’t in too bad a state. The odd shirt tossed where it shouldn’t be, a couple bottles of Jack Daniel’s on his coffee table and a full ashtray but nothing extreme. 

“Take a seat Darlin’, I’ll just go in my bedroom and grab some clothes. Might have a couple beers in the fridge if ya wanted one though.” 

“Hmm. Perhaps.” Hanzo took a seat on McCree’s couch and waited. 

“Just gimme a tick, I’ll check.” 

McCree entered the kitchen, and switched on the lights. He was thankful for two things: 1) That he’d obviously done the dishes before becoming a dog and 2) Had his power bills directly debited from his bank account because he found cold beers in the fridge. Taking one of myself and one for Hanzo, he twisted the lids off and also grabbed a packet of cigarillos along with a lighter from a small shelf. He took a cigarillo out and put it between his lips while reaching up into a top cupboard to pull out a bottle of whiskey to take with him. He picked up the beers and his lighter, and headed out into the lounge room. 

“Here ya go, Sweetheart. I hope Corna is okay, didn’t have anything else.” He handed the bottle who took it graciously nonetheless. “Mind if I smoke in here as well?” 

“Please.” Hanzo indicated he go ahead. 

“Thank ya kindly.” He lit his cigarillo. The first draw gave him goosebumps and helped him relax as he felt the nicotine enter his system. He blew the smoke out and away from Hanzo.

“Better?” Hanzo asked as he took a swig of his beer, pausing to look at the bottle clearly surprised to find he liked the beer. 

McCree chuckled. “That obvious, huh?”

Hanzo stood, walking towards the taller man. “I used to smoke, long ago. Filthy habit. On occasion, however, I will still indulge.” Hanzo took the cigarillo from between McCree’s lips and took a drag. Jesse watched him stunned as Hanzo turned his head to exhale. Goddamn. He look so regal, graceful. McCree knew it seemed dumb, but watch the smoke leave Hanzo’s mouth reminded him of a dragon. 

Hanzo noticed the way Jesse gaped at him. “Apologise. I should have asked first.” He offered the cigarillo back to McCree. “It was quite an enjoyable flavour though, I have not had it before.”

Jesse gave Hanzo a huge lopsided grin, taking his cigarillo back. “Parder, considering ya putting up with me I think it’s fair ta say what’s mine is yours.” McCree waggled his eyebrows at the other man, earning him a scoff. 

Hanzo sat back down and took another swig of his beer. “I am sure you are happy to be home, but I remind you it is getting late. I would prefer not to linger too much longer.” 

“Oh, right! Sorry Darlin’, I’ll be quick I promise.” McCree downed half his beer before setting it on the table and entering his bedroom. 

Thank God Hanzo didn’t follow him in because his bedroom looked like a bomb hit it. There was clothing everywhere, bed unmade, draws and cupboards open. He swore under his breath and quickly picked up the dirty clothes and dumped them in his hamper. Hopefully at some point he could come back to do some laundry. He stripped the bed entirely as well, putting the sheets in the hamper and folding his quilt and left it at the foot of his bed. He pick up any rubbish lying around and put it in his bin.

Reaching under his bed, he pulled out a duffle bag. He quickly filled it with clothing, leaving out a clean pair of jeans and black muscle tee which he quickly slipped into. He carefully folded the clothing Hanzo had lean him and put in on top of his own clothing so he could easily return them. He grabbed his favourite serape, a red one with a yellow pattern weaved around the edge, as well as his favourite belt that his BAMF buckle on it. He slipped on his boots, instinctively going to put his hat on, but remembering he had left it at Hanzo’s. Silently, he was glad when he was turned into a dog he was not wearing any of his favourite, and often default, clothes except his hat. 

He then reached up under his pillow, pulling out Peacemaker. He breathed a sigh of relief to hold it again, before putting it in the holster hanging from his bed frame and shoving it in the bottom of his duffle. From his side table he reach in and took out a box of shells and a wooden engraved box with a lock also shoving them in the bottom of his bag. He closed the draw, then hummed and ahhed before opening it again and taking out a bottle of lube and a box of condoms. Better to safe than sorry, right?

Before he left his bedroom, he closed the lid of his laptop. He unplugged it and wrapped up the cord, and put it in his bag. He may have been a dog for awhile, but he likely still had work he’d have to deal with.

While Jesse was in his bedroom packing belongs, Hanzo sat on his old, worn but comfortable couch. From what Hanzo could tell, the unit complemented the cowboy perfectly. His living room had the large sofa in it against the back wall with window above it. On the sill were a variety of cactuses and small ornaments - crystals, candles, a ceramic owl oil burner, cowboy themed knick-knacks like a boot with a snake in it, or a tiny clay cowboy with a lasso; and a small, but beautifully carved wooden wolf. Hanzo snorted at them, ridiculous as they were though he found them charming. 

Besides the couch, there were two matching armchairs against other walls. In the middle of the living room was Jesse’s coffee table, a stoneware ashtray sitting in the centre of it (along with the empty bottles of Jack Daniel’s. On the back of the couch rested Navajo woven blanket, and on each arm chair was a Saltillo blanket. He had no TV, which Hanzo found a little peculiar. Hanzo supposed that before Netflix, he had rarely used his own television. With the limited space, if McCree didn’t watch TV it would make sense not to have one. 

Hanzo gave everything an appreciative look. His décor was very much not Hanzo’s personal style; he preferred minimalism, modern, sleek furniture, more muted colours, and less decorations but he had to admit that Jesse’s home made me feel welcomed and put him at ease. Hanzo huffed. “Much like the man who lives here”, he mused.

The living room was open to the hallway, and the kitchen was directly across from it. His kitchen was a separate from the rest of the apartment, but there had clearly been an attempt to open it up as the wall Hanzo faced had been converted into a servery of sorts, allowed one to see into the kitchen from the living room. It was joined by a lack of door. Next to the kitchen was McCree’s bedroom. Hanzo could only imagine that the other room further up the hallway and across from the bedroom was McCree’s bathroom. The cowboy’s apartment was much smaller than Hanzo’s own, but McCree had managed to make it comfortable and inviting. 

Just as he finished his beer, McCree came out of his bedroom with a bit of a sheepish grin on his face. “Sorry Darlin’, didn’t mean ta take so long.” Jesse picked up his beer, finishing the other half of it and sighing satisfied.  
Hanzo’s eye went wide, taking in the cowboys muscular arms, the v of the shirt showing just the slightly hint of the other man’s chest hair. Hanzo swallowed and quickly looked down. “Do not worry about it…” 

McCree smiled brightly at him before he rushed into the kitchen, grabbing the bottles of whiskey he took down earlier and putting them in his bag; as well as his half empty pack of cigarillos and lighter. He cursed, realising he didn’t check to see if he had more cigarillos left. He put the bag down on the ground and reach up into the cupboards to search.

Hanzo looked up, able to see McCree through the kitchen servery and blushed. As McCree reached up into his cupboard, his t-shirt slipped up, exposing the skin above his hips. Hanzo inwardly chided himself for letting himself get so flustered simple by the other man’s appearance. He had more self-control than this, to be blushing like a schoolgirl with a crush...It was unbecoming of a Shimada. Hanzo took a deep breath. No, he was no longer Shimada; not they way he had been at least. 

In the kitchen, McCree exclaimed in excitement as he pulled a packet of cigarillo out from the back of the cupboard. He quickly dropped down to squat next to his back and put the cigarillo in a pocket of his bag along with the half-pack and lighter. Standing up, he put the duffel back on his shoulder, turning the lights off in the kitchen as he stood at the doorway

“Ready to go when you are, Sweetheart.” He flashed Hanzo a dazzlingly smile, as he leaned casually against the frame. Hanzo gave him a curt nod, placing his empty bottle on the table.

“Wait, whoops!” Hanzo looked confused as McCree quickly moved to a small drawer next to an arm chair. He opened it, pulling out an address book and spare mobile phone. He grinned meekly at Hanzo. “Sorry, nearly forgot the most important reason I came here! Now we can definitely leave.”

Hanzo sighed, rolling his eyes as he made his way to McCree’s front door. Jessie followed, behind, giving his apartment one last longing look before he turned off the lights and closed the door. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

McCree excused himself, going into what was his room for now with a glass of whiskey. Hanzo had raised his eyebrow at him when he got it before heading to bed, and McCree just shrugged bashfully. 

“Gotta call ma pa...”

Hanzo understood then, nodding. He’d settled himself down on his couch, wrapped in a blanket to while queuing something up on Netflix. McCree couldn’t help help but find it endearing how this man who looked so stern and seriously all the time had swaddled himself up in a blue, fuzzy blanket. It wasn’t even particularly cold. 

McCree placed his drink down on the desk in the room, and went over to his bag and pulled the address book and spare phone. Jesse sat down at Hanzo’s desk, it would be moved tomorrow but for now he could sit here, drink his whiskey and pray to whatever God was listening that Gabe didn’t come and kick his arse.  
He opened the book to Gabe’s name, and thumbed in his number. McCree has glad he had a spare phone, considering his line of work he tended to go through them a lot. He took a big swig from his glass and pressed call. He held his breath, and waited. 

The phone on the end picked up. “Reyes.”

“Hey padre.”

“Sonvabitch...Jesse, what the fuck! Where have you been? Where are you?” McCree heard Gabe call out, phone clearly no longer against his face. “Jack, it’s Jesse! He’s alive.” Jesse heard his other father yell out to Gabe, before there was a rustling through the phone. 

“Jesse, what the fuck!” Jack said this time. “We’ve been trying to get in contact with you for months!”

Jesse was really grateful he’d pour himself this whiskey, but wished he’d brought the whole bottle in with him.

 

“Dad, sorry. I know I worried you an’ Gabe…” Before he could even finish Gabe was back on the phone.

“You’re damn right we were worried! Jesse, it’s been months! We thought you were dead! Or run off again…”

“Gabe, I’m sorry. Things are complicated.” Jesse took a deep breath, taking a mouth full of whiskey for good measure too. “Might wanna put me on speaker phone…”

“Okay…” Gabe looked at Jack, both deeply concerned for their son’s well-being. He put the phone on speaker. “Okay Jesse, you’re on speaker. Now what’s going on?”

Jessed sighed again. “I got cursed.”

He heard Jack audibly gasp, and Gabe muttering curses in Spanish. 

“Look, my last job...Well, one of the witches she took a shine to me I guess. I told her I wasn’t interested, and unfortunately for me she harboured a grudge. She cursed me. And I…” Jesse took another mouthful of whiskey. “Damnit all, she cursed me to be a dog. I been wonderin’ around as some kind small dog for the last few months. Had ta wait for some nice fella to show me an act o’ kindness before I could take human form again. But I can only do it at night. I need help breaking the rest o’ the curse. I need to get in contact with Angela, but I wanted to call ya first and let ya know I was alright.” 

There was a long pause for awhile on the other end of the phone, and Jesse started to get anxious. He shifted uncomfortably, worried about what his fathers would say, or if they’d even believe him. Jesse was about to say something when he heard both Gabe and Jack break out into a fit of laughter.

“Alright, alright. Laugh it up.” Jesse said sourly. 

“I’m sorry, Mijo. I know this is serious, but a dog?” Gabe tried to stop himself from laughing again, getting back into being serious. “How long will you be human for?” 

Jesse sighed and rubbed his eyes, holding the phone out to check the time, 11:07pm. “Probably about six hours, give or take. When the sun rises I will turn back into a dog again.”

“Okay, understood. Jack and I will get in contact with Angela in the morning, set up an appointment for tomorrow night. We’ll text you the time, so when you’re human again you can check it.”

Jack chimed in then. “A-are you safe? You said something about a nice man finding you? What does that mean?” 

Jesse leaned back in his chair, putting an arm behind his head. “Yeah, I’m safe. In a real nice place actually. This guy, Hanzo, actually stopped for me this afternoon. Not many people did. Took pity on me, I suppose. Thought I was a stray, so brought me ta his place. Even gave me a bath. Real nice guy...Easy on the eyes too.”

Jack and Gabe gave each other a knowing look, smirking at each other. “Just don’t screw it up with him, mijo. With a curse like that, if ya tick him off and he kicks you out you’ll turn back into a dog 24/7 again.” 

Jesse rolled his eyes. “Ya Pa, I know. I’m aware how these sortsa curses work. Look, don’t worry. I won’t push ma luck. ‘Sides...I think he’s kinda into me.” Jesse grinned to himself, and could imagine Gabe trying not to look amused, and Jack looking up in exasperation. 

“Look, I should probably go. I probably shouldn’t close myself up here all night. Should try ta socialise with my impromptu roommate. I’ll ask him though, if’n it’d be okay if ya can visit me soon, okay?”

“Okay, stay safe.” Gabe said, sounding a little choked up. “We love you.” Added Jack, who likely WAS crying. Jesse felt his own throat tighten.

“Alright, night dads.”

“Goodnight, Jesse.” They said at the same time. 

Jesse hang up, and looked up, taking a minute to compose himself. He downed the rest of his whiskey and took one more deep breath. He exited his room, and walked out into the living room to find Hanzo still cocooned in a blanket, watching a Planet Earth documentary. Jesse realised it was about deserts, and he smiled slightly.

“Hey pardner, mind if I keep ya company?” 

Hanzo shook his head. “By all means.” He gestured to McCree to sit on the other side of the couch. 

“Much obliged.” Jesse settled in on the couch, already gaining interest in the show.

“How did it go with your father?”

“Oh.” Jesse looked down, trying not to get choked up again. “As well as can be, I guess. They’re gonna help me contact a friend, a witch. She might be able ta help me. He and my other dad were just real worried is all, thought I’d died. Didn’t chew ma ear off too much about it though.” 

Hanzo looked surprised, briefly, before nodding. “I see. I am glad all is well.” 

“You an’ me both, Sugar.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as the documentary went on, David Attenborough’s voice relaxing and helping them both settle in for the night. It helped to take their minds off the uncertainty the next few days would bring, and helped soothed Jesse’s frayed nerves. For now, Jesse would enjoy what time he still had left as human with in the company of a gorgeous man watching a show about deserts. It was actually a perfect night, putting him at ease for the first time in months. 


	3. A Good Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just adding more into what is likely going to be an average day for these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I am very sorry this has been so long. I had been planning to write more for this chapter but given how long it has been since I posted chapter 2 I decided to upload what I have for now. Unfortunately, I have issues with depression and anxiety, and it really took a turn for the worse recently. That is why I originally said that updates would be irregular. Just know that I will finish this story, it may just take me awhile.
> 
> unbeta'd again
> 
> If you want to get in contact with you can go to [ my twitter](https://twitter.com/AslinnCosplay)

Hanzo woke up late on Sunday morning, blinking his eyes blearily. He and McCree had ended up watching another 3 episodes of Planet Earth after “Deserts”; McCree had been very understanding and insisted that Hanzo, who’d been nodding off the last half of ”Jungles”, head to bed and not worry about him.

“Going to bed a man might be nice for a change, if I’m honest.” He had said to Hanzo bashfully, while rubbing the back of his neck.

Has Hanzo stirred his foot touched something at the foot of his bed, and he sat up with a start. There was McCree, well Dog-McCree, sleeping curled into a small, fluffy ball sleeping soundly. Hanzo face contorted in anger. He couldn’t believe that McCree would just, invite himself into his room, HIS BED, like this.

“McCree! Get up!” He prodded the dog with his foot.

McCree jumped awake with a start, hackles raised and growling at a foe at the side of Hanzo’s bed that wasn’t there. Slowly, the dog seemed to blink in recognition. He was not in his own room. His head whipped around to see Hanzo, arm crossed and frowning furiously at him. Jesse didn’t remember coming in here; unfortunately, when he was a dog he often operated on instinct more than anything else. It was clear he crossed a line.

McCree lowered his head, ears flattening against his head and he honest to God whimpered. Hanzo was taken aback by how hang-dog he looked (and Hanzo now had a greater appreciation for the phrase). Had he not intended to come in here during the night? Hanzo supposed he hadn’t really asked Jesse what it was like when he was a dog, he could have come in here seeking companionship and safety like a regular dog would without realising it. Hanzo bit his lip and averted his gaze from the dog, too quick to anger again. He cursed at himself inwardly before, going to reach toward McCree. He hesitated, bring his hand back, before finally reach out to stroke the dog’s head.

Jesse’s ears pick up; slowly he rose to meet eyes with Hanzo. Hanzo looked guilty – upset he had been so mad towards him. It made Jesse’s heart break a little. His tail began to beat happily against the bed though, enjoying the way the other man was tenderly stroking his fur.

Hanzo couldn’t help but snort out a laugh at how ridiculous the whole thing was, it was hard to reconcile that the huge, burly man with the unkempt beard and hair and deep, drawling voice was currently furiously wagging a fluffy, curled tail. Hanzo covered his mouth despite still laughing, embarrassed he snorted. Jesse jumped up onto all four, and borked at him happily, tail wagging even fast now. Well, at least the mood had been lightened now.

“Oh hush!” Hanzo playful shoved at the dog. “Come on, let us make some breakfast. I might even have some bacon for you.”

Hanzo couldn’t be sure, but he could have sworn he saw tears in McCree’s eyes as they both hopped out of his bed and padded into the kitchen.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hanzo had indeed had bacon, he made a much larger breakfast than he normally would, but it was a Sunday, he thought he could indulge considering he also had company. He had to admit, it seemed odd to serve McCree bacon and eggs as a dog; especially when he put his plate on the floor. But it would have been too difficult for the cowboy in his current state to eat at the table with Hanzo.

McCree seemed happy enough though, tail wagging as he wolfed down his two runny eggs (Hanzo had asked: one bark for solid, two barks for runny) and slices of bacon. He made a bit of a mess, yolk from his eggs sticking to his muzzle. Hanzo had to clean him up after, and Jesse seemed to really relish the attention which had admittedly brought a blush to Hanzo’s face.

After breakfast and a tidy up, Hanzo had excused himself to have a shower. As Hanzo re-entered his living space, he decided they may as well keep watching Planet Earth. Jesse may be a dog, but he could still watch it with him. They could also talk about it that night when Jesse changed back as well. He had nothing else planned anyway, and the day was overcast and dull. He would have normally gone to the gym, but he felt weird leaving McCree alone.

“M--Jesse?” 

The dog perked up and looked at him.

“Would you like to keep watching Planet Earth? It seems a good day to stay on the couch, don’t you agree?”

Jesse wagged his tail happily, and huffed in agreement. Hanzo smiled. 

“I will set it up then.”

McCree nodded at him, before turning to scamper down the hall. Hanzo looked confused, but turned on the TV and opened Netflix back up to Planet Earth. He settled on the couch and got comfy, wrapping himself up in a blanket again when he heard the tell-tail click clack of McCree’s nails on the wood floor coming back.

In rounded the corner and Hanzo realised why he left; in his mouth he had his phone. Hanzo remembered Jesse telling him that his fathers would be in contact with a friend that could maybe help him out. As a dog he couldn’t check the phone, but Hanzo could for him. 

McCree jumped up on the couch and delicately put the phone on Hanzo’s lap and yapped at him. Hanzo gave him a soft smile, reaching out to pat his head.

“Yes, yes. I understand. Do not worry. I will keep an eye on your phone and let you know if your parents get in contact.” 

Jesse panted at him happily, tail wagging again before he settled down on the edge of Hanzo’s blanket and turned his attention to the TV. Hanzo took that as a sign to start the next episode. It was a pleasant way to spend a dreary day. 

At about 2:00pm, while on the last episode of Planet Earth McCree’s phone buzzed. They were on the last segment of the episode, about blue whales. Both had been so enthralled the phone made them both jump. Hanzo fumbled with the remote as he paused it to check the message. Jesse turned around to face him as he slide his finger across the screen to unlock it.

[Received 2:07pm]  
Gabe: Spoke with Angela, she will meet with you at her clinic after hours. Be there at 7pm. Ana is concerned and would like you to contact her tonight as well. Talk to you soon. Love, Gabe & Jack. P.S. Be a good boy.

Hanzo read the message out to McCree. He huffed at the last part, Hanzo had to admit his his lips twitched into a smile as he tried to keep a straight face. 

 

“Is this okay? Do you wish for me to reply?” 

 

McCree did his best to shake his head. 

“Would you like to finish this episode? There is a second season, by the way if you wished to keep watching after this.”

McCree gave Hanzo his best doggy smile, barking excitedly. Hanzo chuckled.

“I guess that is a yes then.”  
__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hanzo’s own phone alarm went off at 5:53pm. He had set him phone to notify him of sunrise and sunset. Jesse had fallen asleep part way into season 2 episode 2 of Planet Earth. Hanzo thought it polite to turn it off and let him sleep. Instead he had pulled out his laptop to do a little work. He was a freelance graphic designer, but currently worked for a larger company in the city. Luckily though, he still got to work at home most days. He had spent his time checking emails, and then eventually ended up on his social media. 

He closed down his laptop and put it back in the side table next to the couch. Gentle he shook McCree.

“Jesse, wake up. The sun is setting. You’d better go to your room for when you change.” 

Jesse stirred awake slowly. He yawned and stretched, before giving Hanzo a little nod and hopping off the couch and trotting into his room. Hanzo sighed and leant back. It would be nice to have a proper conversation with the man again.

About ten minutes later, Jesse emerged. He had pulled on a t-shirt and jeans and wondered up to Hanzo sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“Hey there, Hanzo.”

“Jesse.”

“I was wonderin’ if it wasn’t too much trouble, would I be able to have a shower before he head to Angela’s? Don’t worry, she ain’t far actually, about 20minutes.”

Hanzo stood, leading McCree to the second bathroom. He took a towel out for McCree from the linen cupboard, trying to get one with the least amount of green hair dye on it. He handed it to Jesse. 

“Apologise. My brother used to live with me, he has green hair. Ruined many of my towels before he moved out.” 

Jesse looked amused, accepting the towel and pretending to tip his hat.

“Thank ya kindly, Darlin’. Won’t be long, I promise.”

“Did you remember to bring toiletries with you?”

Jesse sighed and rbbed a hand down his face. 

“Now that ya mention it, I forgot to grab ‘em the other night.”

Hanzo nodded. “That is fine, this is now a guest bathroom so it has products you may use. Some were Genji’s he did not take with him. There is also a new toothbrush and toothpaste in the vanity cabinet you may use.” 

“Dang, thank ya. Glad ya prepared.”

“It’s fine. On occasion I have had people, usually Genji and his partner stay the night with little warning, so I have gotten used to have spare things on hand. I will leave you to shower.” McCree gave him a warm smile as he exited the bathroom and closed the door softly behind him. 

While Jesse showered, Hanzo went to his own room and changed out of his comfy sweat pants and put on a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. He had to roll them up at the ankle slightly because they were too long; at least it was the fashion these days. It was a bit chilly outside, so he pulled on a soft grey cardigan over his black muscle tee. He grabbed a his favourite yellow ribbon, taking his hair out of the little bun on top of his head, and tied his hair up in a sleek ponytail instead. Grabbed his sneakers from the shoe rack inside his wardrobe and sat back on the couch to pull his shoes on. At least he was ready to leave once Jesse was out of the shower.

He checked his phone was he waited, he could just hear the shower running and the other man whistling. He had to smirk. The water and whistling came to a halt as McCree obviously done. Hanzo had not been prepared to get a glimpse of Jesse walking from the bathroom to his room with only the towel wrapped around his waist. Water still glistened on his warm brown skin, rolling down it as he entered his room to change. Hanzo hadn’t realised he was holding his breath as he let it out, taking a deep breath in to calm himself. He could feel his cheeks flushed with blood.

When McCree re-emerged from his room he was wearing faded (by age) blue jeans with a garish belt buckle that said BAMF on it, a plaid button down with the sleeves rolled up and tucked into his jeans, his boots sans spurs and his hat. He tipped it as Hanzo has he entered the living room. He picked up his phone from where Hanzo left it, putting it in his pocket.

“Ready ta go if you are, Sweet Pea.” 

Hanzo felt a blush try to crawl back up onto his face again. He was still unused to the cowboy giving him such nicknames, but he didn’t hate it. Hanzo nodded at him, shoving his own phone in his pocket. He grabbed his keys and wallet off the counter and opened the front door with Jesse in tow.


End file.
